The Grand Plan
by Dr. Robotnik
Summary: What were to happen, if the most the most obnoxious, revolting, mad Robotnik was to actually win for once?


This story is largely based on AoStH characters, but with a SatAM theme.

It's also my first story, so please tell me what you think.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Chapter 1: Project D - Demolition, Destruction and Devastation

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The morning sun glistened on the golden statue of Doctor Robotnik, a large, egg-bellied, mad scientist, overshadowing his fortress, where inside the Doctor was waiting for his usual breakfast of a boiled egg and toasted soldiers. The room was a joint dining and kitchen area, had a long table with high stools, in which Robotnik was sat. A large window dominated most of the room. Although his fortress looked very small, inside rooms were very spacious with ceilings that could easily home a giraffe. His two pet robots, a thin, chicken-like robot called Scratch and a tank designed robot named Grounder, were busy cooking Robotnik's breakfast in a setup very similar to 'Ready Steady Cook'. There were a few splats of egg on the floor, where Scratch and Grounder had previously been having an egg race before Robotnik settled in. While they were cooking, Robotnik, in a loud voice, ordered;

"Computer! Read out my to-do list for today."

A screen that had appeared in place of the window displayed four items. There was also a loud voice generated from a speaker hanging from the ceiling. They both read out;

"Get milk and bread, Buy new kettle, Demote Coconuts to scrub-money fourth class, Invade Mobotropolis."

Robotnik looked surprised at the last item.

"Is it Friday 13th already? Has my 'Project D' been built?" Robotnik queried.

"Yes, Doctor Robotnik. I have confirmed that there are 4,912 fully-functioning 'SWAT Bots' all equipped with a robo-transmogrifier ray, 500 Hover-SWAT bots, and the Dark Angel aircraft has passed all health and safety tests."

"Excellent." Robotnik tried exceptionally hard to not say 'eggs-cellent' as Scratch served him his breakfast. "I've been waiting long now for this day to come."

"Pardon me your futureness, but how have you built so many robots in such short time?" Scratch asked.

"All shall be revealed after I've eaten." Robotnik settled back down to his gluttonous self.

"After all, you two are also part of my plan." He gave a slight chuckle to himself as he tucked into his eggs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ever since that time when that hedgehog stole Christmas off me, I knew I needed to act as quick and as fast as Sonic can to take over Mobius." Robotnik explained to the Badniks as he led them to the main hall.

"As a result, I devised a magnificent plan. If I were to take control of a major city like Mobotropolis and enslave all the residents to build me robots, I would be able to create an army so large that I could take over the planet and that hedgehog wouldn't be able to stop me!"

They stopped in the middle of the front hall, standing on a round carpet. Robotnik commanded, "Computer, take us down."

With a 'clonk', the carpet suddenly started to sink below the floor. Grounder, being somehow scared by this, leaped into Scratch's arms, who in turn threw him back down. They went lower and lower, until they emerged into a huge cavern, which was so large their synthetic minds had trouble comprehending the sheer scale of the underground factory.

"Behold!" exclaimed Robotnik.

"The army that will start my total domination of Mobius - Project D!"

There were thousands of robotic soldiers all arranged in order, at least a kilometre below them. There were also many hovercraft-like robots flying around. In the centre was Robotnik's masterpiece - the Dark Angel. It was a huge and complex aircraft, which had guns and missiles attached all to the side of it. There were many complicated looking sensors and detectors decorating it, and it Robotnik explained that it could hold at least three-thousand robots. He then plucked a small microphone from his pocket and attached it to his collar.

"Greetings, my new minions!" His voice echoed all around the cavern.

"You have all been briefed by the computer. Now is the time for action! Board your respective vehicle and prepare for battle!" His voice echoed all around the cavern.

At the same time, all the SWAT bots turned and orderly climbed into either the Dark Angel or a Hover-SWAT bot. Robotnik ordered the platform up, and the trio arrived back in the main hall of Robotnik's fortress.

"Er... sir?" Grounder asked. "What if the hedgehog were to show up?"

Scratch backed up Grounder's question. "Yeah. I bet some readers are already asking that qu..."

Suddenly, red lights began flashing everywhere and klaxons, bells and buzzers all started going off around the fortress.

"ARGH! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE NOW! YOU'VE SET OF THE FOU..." Robotnik's voice was drowned out by all of the noise. He rushed over to a large machine in his laboratory and flicked a switch. All of the lights and alarms stopped.

"You set off the 'Fourth Wall Detector' you nicombot!" Robotnik cleared his throat.

"Either way, this is where you two become useful."

Scratch and Grounder immediately looked at each other in disbelief. Their boss hardly ever complimented them, let alone tell them that they had a use.

"I need you to keep that hedgehog occupied for at least an hour. I don't want him knowing a thing about the invasion."

"How shall we do that, boss?" The two Badniks asked.

"Simple. Do what you've been trying over the last 3 years. Catch that hedgehog! Take the

two-tailed brat hostage!"

Scratch rolled him eyes at that recommendation. The amount of times that the 'fox brat' had been taken, it was starting to seem like he was Daphne out of Scooby d-

Suddenly, again, red lights and sirens sounded about the fortress.

"YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER..." Robotnik's voice was once again drowned out, but this time partly because of the author's power over the story line. Robotnik rushed over to a conveniently placed leaver in which he pulled, and then a huge spiked wrecking ball swung down and collided straight into the Fourth Wall Detector, smashing half of it up into metal dust.

Robotnik then proceeded to pull another leaver which triggered a rather oversized extendable boxing glove to be released, and it smashed straight into Scratch and Grounder, who crashed down the front door and flew over the hills. Robotnik shouted after them, "Keep that hedgehog busy!"

He sighed, and then ordered to the computer, "Now is then time. Unleash 'Project D'!"

Robotnik laughed manically as the Dark Angel and the Hover-SAWT bots emerged from underneath the ground in front of the fortress. The Dark Angel shot a beam at Dr. Robotnik and he was whisked up into his invention.

The flying army advanced towards the helpless city of Mobotropolis.


End file.
